Dyskusja użytkownika:Gimme your all money!
[[ /archiwum1|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 15 października 2010. [[ /archiwum2|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 25 lutego 2012. [[ /archiwum3|'Zobacz']] archiwum do 2 grudnia 2013. Archiwizacja Przykro mi, ale ta strona porządnie się "spasła", ale mój internet do demonów prędkości nie należy. — Piteeek 20:40, gru 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: North Yankton Tak po prostu wyszedł komentarz, kiedy go przerobiłem tak, aby nie był wulgarny. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 17:12, gru 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: The Panopticon Nie mam pojęcia. Usuwałem ten wandalizm trybem wizualnym, więc nie mam pojęcia, jak to się mogło stać. Przy okazji, twoje sukcesy sportowe będę ci wypominał do końca życia. A co, trochę żartu nie zaszkodzi :) TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:42, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Gdzie to napisałem? Fakt, chwilę używałem, jednak do działania na innych wikiach muszę używać Oasis. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 19:45, gru 21, 2013 (UTC) Re: Angels of Death Bo to jest tłumaczenie od Cenegi z GTA V. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 20:04, gru 28, 2013 (UTC) Ciekawostki *'z jakiej' broni zostaje zastrzelony Victor Vance? Gimme, to chyba nie jest prawda, bo jest tam trzech zamachowców, a każdy z nich ma inną broń. Jeden ma M-60, drugi M16, a trzeci SMG. Jaką możemy mieć pewność, że VV zginął od M-60? ''QWERTY99'' ([[Dyskusja_użytkownika:QWERTY99|''kontakt]]) 16:27, sty 5, 2014 (UTC) Ikonka koło nicku Siema, Otóż miałem za waszym przyzwoleniem ikonki obok nicku. I prawdopodobnie usunęliście tą z dwoma paskami i teraz na moim projekcie nie występują. Prosiłbym o jej przywrócenie i danie mi do niej linka (: ProOski (dyskusja) 16:07, sty 9, 2014 (UTC) PS: Nadal u was nie obczajam dyskusji. Re: Pawn Shop Co to jest lombard to ja wiem, tylko wtedy nie zrozumiałem, że ''(Pl.) oznacza tłumaczenie na polski. TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:00, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Hotknife.jpg Dlaczego to nadal wisi? TheAnonim13 (dyskusja) 15:21, sty 10, 2014 (UTC) Gimme. Wiem, że jestem nowa. Bardzo przepraszam za to, że przesyłam "niepotrzebną" grafikę. Może mi powiesz proszę, jakie zdjęcia Titana i Hotknifa mam przesłać? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 22:29, sty 15, 2014 (UTC) Re: Paradise (V).jpg Akurat przesłałam kolejną fotografię kiedy ty do mnie napisałeś. Który to szablon jest, jeśli można się spytać? Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 15:28, sty 25, 2014 (UTC). Dobra. Wiem juz jaki to szablon. screen|V|Pojazd Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 16:03, sty 25, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dyskusja Piotrka Napisałeś w dyskusji że nie wiesz dlaczego w perestroice może być tylko 625 ludzi to ja powiedziałem że po prawej stronie baru jest powieszona kartka na której jest napisane że może być tylko tyle ludzi ( jakby co jestem nowy). sorry to nie do ciebie Odrzutowiec Czy myślisz, że dobrze sobie radzę z edycjami? Mam nadzieję, że nie jestem "zbyt" miła i lojalna. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 13:22, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: spoko z ciebie gość. Gdybyś był singlem od razu poprosiłabym o randkę z tobą :3 Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 14:11, lut 8, 2014 (UTC) Nowa sekcja Witaj! Widzisz, wiem, że jestem nowy, lecz według mnie fajnie by było, by zrobić jakąś sekcję typu Mity i legendy, gdzie byłyby pokazane różne tajemnice. To jest tylko mój pomysł, czy w takie coś zrobicie, to oczywiście od was zależy. MILIX1098 (Moja dyskusja tutaj!/My discussion here!/La mia discussione qui!) 19:13, lut 13, 2014 (UTC) Przydało by się to ! :) --CJ GTAWiki (dyskusja) 11:04, lut 15, 2014 (UTC) GTA CW Pomoc Składam obietnicę o pomoc w GTA:CW (mam egzemplarz na PSP ) - zdjęcia będą :) odpowiedzi prosze o Re:(temat) Zdjęcia mogą być w lipnej jakości , ale jakieś muszą być prawda ? CJPlayz :) GTACW @Gimme - dzięks za odp. , ale zdjęcia będą najlepiej 480/720p . No chyba ze zdobędę Elgato Game Capture :) Posiadam wersję PSP. --CJ GTAWiki (dyskusja) 07:49, lut 16, 2014 (UTC) Prośba Proszę o usunięcie plików przesłanych przeze mnie o nazwach GalleryXXX, tak to jest jak się kliknie nie tam gdzie potrzeba. LordSuperKoks (dyskusja) 14:56, lut 21, 2014 (UTC) Co nie tak w Brianie? Gimme dlaczego usunołeś i artykuł Brian Meech, dlaczego treść jest nieodpowiednia? Bledar 19:21, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Co nie tak w Brianie? A nie dało by się go poprawić tak aby spełniał "normy tej wiki"? Bledar 19:30, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) IRC Nie dałeś mi czasu na odpisanie "Cześć" nawet :<. 19:33, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Co się stało, że wyszedłeś wczoraj z kanału jakby komputer miał wybuchnąć za 2 sekundy? Obraziłeś się o dyskusję o rządzie? Wichrolit (dyskusja) 20:47, lut 22, 2014 (UTC) Grafika do usunięcia Semi (V).jpg i Semi (V - tył).jpg muszą zniknąć. Przepraszam za to. Następnym razem prześlę w poprawnym formacie. Princess Andrea 3rd (dyskusja) 13:43, mar 1, 2014 (UTC).